galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Dezel T. Harris
Dezel Tean Harris er en elev ved galtvort høyere skole for hekser og trolldom. Han ble plassert i smygard og er kjent for å være homofil. Sosialt er ikke Dezel kjent som den beste. Han sliter med sosial angst, og er derfor ikke typen som tar først kontakt med andre mennesker. Fra 1-4 hadde han ingen venner i det hele tatt, og brukte tiden sin på å se ut av vinduene i syvende etasje, eller på å henge med uglene i ugletårnet. Men når han kom i 4 klasse fikk han seg faktisk venner, og ble nesten overrasket selv over hvor mye av angsten hans forsvant. Hans nye venner ble Marina, Casper, Ernest, Jordan, Timothy og Alexander. De er noe av det beste som har skjedd han, og for han betyr de alle sammen ganske mye for han. Men etter mye drama fram og tilbake mellom gjengen har de alle sammen gått hver sin vei. Casper er vekk, han snakker ikke med Marina, Ernest er der av og til, Alexander ser han ikke, og Jordan er vanskelig å finne, Timothy snakker han med nå og da. Så denne gangen er han tilbake akkurat slik som de fire første årene. Han er nesten alltid alene, og har fått følelsen av at vennene hans ikke bryr seg om han. Det er svært få av dem som gidder å spørre hvordan han har det og lignende. Dette har fått han til å bli mer forsiktig med hvem han blir venner med. Ingen har blitt venn med han etter disse, og det kan bli vanskelig for dem som prøver. For er det en ting han hater, så er det smerte, og han har aldri følt en sånn smerte før som da han mistet vennene sine. Han skjuler følelsene sine om dette for alle som prøver å grave seg inn i det. Fysisk Utseende Utseendemessig har Harris fått hørt om en del ganger av jentene, og guttene rundt seg at han er kjekk. Men det har ikke gjort selvtilitten hans noe bedre av å få høre det. Helt egentlig bryr han seg ikke hva folk mener om han, men sant skal sies at det varmer han litt når ande mener han er kjekk. Beskrivelsen av ansiktet hans, og kroppen hans er vanskelig å beskrive, men avataren viser ansiktet hans akkurat slikt det er. Før var vel kroppen hans mer muskulin, men etter en hard periode med mye drama har dette endret seg til en mindre muskulin kropp. Men det kan være vanskelig å se under uniformen. Han er aldri blitt sett i hverdagslige klær, og er "kjent" for å alltid ha uniformen rett, og perfekt på. Her er det ingen skjorte utenfor buksa, eller slapt slips ute å går. For han er det viktig å se bra ut i uniformen, ettersom kleskoden egentlig er ganske streng på skolen. Det har hendt seg at han har fått plusspoeng for å være en av de få som klarer få skjorta i buksa. Kjærlighet "Jeg skal være singel for alltid, og bo med 40 katter." - Man kan trygt si at han ikke har vært noe særlig vellykket i kjærligheten. Han har vært i et tre ukers forhold med Ernest Solis, og hadde det utrolig fint når de var sammen. Men det endte fort, og stygt. Den tilliten han hadde til Ernest ble brutt fortere enn han hadde forventet da Ernest var utro mot han med Casper. Når det gikk så kort tid mellom at Ernest forlot han for Casper, og de to ble sammen, knuste det Dezel ganske hardt. Det har fått han til å bestemme seg for å aldri bli sammen med noen igjen. Selv om det er lite sannsynelig at han holder denne tanken lenge. Innerst inne ønsker han et nytt forhold, med noen han virkelig kan stole på, og være seg selv med. Men han vet også at det vil være mye å be om ettersom de fleste personene han har møtt her på Galtvort faktisk ikke er så greie. (Selv om noen er super greie mot han). For tiden er han ikke mye ute på sjekkefronten, og tror selv han aldri blir det. Men gutten har ikke anelse på hvilke planer som blir å skje de neste årene på skolen. (ikke jeg heller for så vidt.) Halloisen, orker ikke endre mye, men Dezel har falt i samme felle som før igjen, og er nå forelsket i Ernest Solis, again. Litt usikker fjomp for tiden, men han liker å ha Ernest nær seg once again. Så lenge det ikke skjer drama. Tiden på Galtvort Når det kommer til skolegangen var Harris over gjennomsnittet flink på skolen, og gjorde det beste han kunne for å ivare ta familiens ære ved å bli noe stort. Men det siste året har han mistet kontakt med familien, og derfor lat det gå utover skolegangen. Men selv om han ikke har gjort det like bra som alltid har han holdt sin gode karakter i Formler. Hvis det er en ting han kan så er det nok dette faget. Ikke er han helt ubrukelig i eleksirer. Han har ett fag han stryker i, og det er Urtologi. Han har stor respekt for alle Professorene på skolen, og bukker for dem alle når de kommer gående inn i time, eller bare går i gangene. Han respekter nesten alle de andre som jobber på skolen også, som ikke er professorer, bortsett fra Herr Nask. Han finner denne mannen lite rettferdig. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Adminstrator Kategori:Karakterstubb